


Art: Malec

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, BottomAlec, Español | Spanish, Fanart, M/M, Malec, NSFW, NSFW Art, TOPMagnus, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Es un boceto rápido ;)No he leído los libros así que mi sketch esta basado en la serie de Neflis :v XD XD XDNota: aún me falta ponerle las runas a Alec :v





	Art: Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Es un boceto rápido ;)  
> No he leído los libros así que mi sketch esta basado en la serie de Neflis :v XD XD XD
> 
> Nota: aún me falta ponerle las runas a Alec :v


End file.
